Sewn Together
by SherlockHolmes1312
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy finds Harry distraught and hurting, how will he help? And how well will Hary react?  Pairings: LM/HP, Possible SS/RL and RW/HG PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Surprise Lucius!

**Author's Note: This is my first fic, so any advice would be lovely! Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not these characters. I am just using them. I dont own what you recognise.**

Harry threw the gold coins down on the counter. "Brandy." He said, looking the bartender straight in the eye.

"Sir, I think you've had enough." Said the man nervously, eying the slightly tipsy teen in front of him.

A drunken Harry pulled out his wand. "Look buddy, you do what I say and no one gets hurt, got it?"

The bartender was quick to pour Harry a generous dose of brandy. Harry was about to throw it down, when suddenly, a gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder, and a smooth voice spoke: "Well, Potter, I never thought I'd see the day that you decide to threaten others for alcohol."

Harry whipped his head around. Standing behind him was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter, the Minister's Ball is not the time to get yourself pissed beyond belief. Come with me, please." Malfoy steered him away from the bar.

As soon as they were away from the ball, Malfoy let go of Harry's shoulder. "Potter, what is wrong with you? Do you hate your life so much that you feel the need to get drunk at every possible opportunity?" Malfoy asked him.

This really infuriated Harry. "Did you not see the papers, you idiot?" He exclaimed angrily. "You would be miserable too, if that had happened to you." He finished in a broken whisper.

"As a matter of fact, Potter, I did not see the papers. Please, by all means enlighten me." Lucius said smoothly, his curiosity sparked with interest.

"Sirius was killed by Voldemort." Tears were flowing freely down the distraught teen's face, though he did nothing to keep them in check.

Lucius was surprised to hear this, to say the least. "I had not heard." He said with genuine concern. "When did this occur?"

"Last weekend." The seventeen-year-old buried his face in his hands.

Lucius, against his better judgment, bent down to Harry's level. "I'm so sorry." Lucius said sincerely.

Harry had to physically restrain himself from burying his face in his Defence Professor's chest. Gods, grief did weird things to a person.

"I have to go." Harry said suddenly. He rushed out to the ball before Lucius could register what had happened, and was out the doors and apparated away before Lucius could so much as regain his lost balance.

_That was... interesting..._ Lucius thought as the teen fairly sprinted from the mansion. He wandered back into the main Ballroom.

"Lucius, my friend! How are you?" Asked Cornelius Fudge.

"Oh, er, I'm fine." Lucius stuttered, less eloquent than usual. He brushed it off as shock.

"Glad to hear it!" Exclaimed the man.

But truely, Lucius Malfoy was far from fine.

Harry slammed the door to his apartment, sinking down on the couch and burying his face in his hands, shaking head to toe with silent sobs. He couldnt believe that he had just broken down in front of Lucius Malfoy of all people. But somehow, it hadnt been awkward or wrong. It had felt right in ways Harry couldnt even begin to express. Harry knew he was gay of course, but even if he was attracted to Malfoy of all people, which he stubbornly told himself he was not, he still didnt know if Malfoy even liked men. He felt better after he had had a sobering potion, but now he had the added weight of dealing with misery without the aide of alcohol.

_Harry was standing in a graveyard, surrounded by black-clad figures, all wearing masks. A tall man with long blonde hair and a tight, forced smirk sunk to his knees, crawling over to kiss the hem of the middle figure's robes. "Ah, Lucius." Cooed the centre figure, brushing a finger up the man's cheek. Harry saw him shiver minutely, but his fear seemed to please his master. The figure shifted ever so slightly, and Harry stifled a gasp at his features. The man had a snakelike nose, and his face was pale and cold, with an evil leer that clearly said, "If you disobey me, I will hurt you." Harry shuddered, clamping his eyes shut to avoid looking at the monstrous sight before him. _

_Suddenly, the long-haired man charged forward, taking the snakelike man by surprise. he grabbed Harry around the waist and spun, apparating them both to safety._

Harry awoke with a gasp. He realised that he must have fallen asleep at some point during his grieving process, because that certainly hadnt happened in real life. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the mahogany door, effectively releasing Harry from his sleep- induced stupor. He groaned and pushed himself up from the black-leather couch, trudging over to the door in question.

Lucius Malfoy stood on the doorstep. Realising that this was the man from his dream, Harry stifled another gasp. Surely the man who had treated him with such sincerity at the Ball couldnt be the man from his dream. But it was. Then, Harry remembered the argument he had had with himself shortly before falling asleep about the man's sexual preference. Harry flushed bright red, and opened the door wider.

"Mr. Malfoy, er, what are you doing here?" Harry asked lamely.

"I have simply come to make sure you have not done anything drastic in your grief." Said the Malfoy Elder in his superior voice.

"I havent." Harry said simply, looking Lucius up and down.

"I also wanted to invite you to my manor this Sunday. Im sure that Draco would enjoy seeing you." Lucius said before he could stop himself.

Harry looked at him apraisingly. "Draco hates me, he said it himself. And the feeling is pretty much mutual, I guess." Harry shugged elegantly.

"Well, come along anyway." Lucius said, regretting not being able to control himself.

Harry speculated him for a moment. "Alright, then. What time?" Harry continued to look at him as though he expected him to laugh and say it was all a joke.

He didnt. "Eleven o'clock would be fine."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you then." Harry said awkwardly. "Er, would you... like to come in for a drink?"

"Har-Potter, it is almost midnight. I really must go." And with those final words, he turned on his heel and strode down the steps, apparating out of sight.

Harry walked back into his apartment, sitting down inelegantly on his armchair and sighing deeply. Lucius Malfoy had come to his house at midnight, just to make sure he was okay and to invite him to his manor. The thought made Harry's heart soar and sink all at once, creating a rather sickening feeling. He figured he would go to bed and think about his current predicament in the morning.


	2. Shopping

**Reviews are much appreciated. Love you all!**

**Lucie**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling fresh and excited. I took him a moment to realise why he was feeling such excitment, but when he remembered, a feeling of hope blossomed in his chest. Lucius Malfoy had invited him to his manor tommorow, which meant that he had some serious shopping to do. Harry lept out of his dark purple four poster bed and ran to the floo.

Harry threw some powder into the fireplace. When it blazed green, he stuck his head into the fire and cried out, "Hermione and Ron's house!" He felt the dizzying sensation of his legs and torso remaining exactly as they were, kneeling in his floor, but his head spinning in very short, fast circles.

His head stopped spinning abruptly, and as soon as he had his equilibrium under control, he called out, "Hermione! I need you to help me with something!"

He heard the sounds of two pairs of feet sprinting down the stairs. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, stopped dead in front of the fireplace, both wearing identical expressions of concern.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Well, yes and no." Harry replied.

"Why yes and no?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Yes because I'm not hurt, and no because Lucius Malfoy invited me to his manor tommorow at eleven and I havent got a single thing to wear!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Harry." Began Hermione tenatively. "You are going to Lucius Malfoy's manor, and you are concerned about what to wear? Shouldnt you be practicing countercurses or something?"

"Hey!" Harry sqawked indignantly. "He isnt that bad."

"What? Of course he- ohhhhh." Said Hermione, a lightbulb of understaning going off in her head at the same moment Ron looked puzzled and Harry turned crimson with embarassment.

"Hermione, please dont tell anyone." Harry pleaded.

"It's alright Harry, I won't tell a soul. Anyway, it's perfectly normal." Hermione assured him.

"It is most certainly NOT normal." Harry said.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione took pity on her fiance. "You see, Harry likes Lucius Malfoy."

Ron gaped at Harry, who took that opportunity to wince and say, "Shit, Hermione. Do you have to be so damn blunt?"

"Harry, you know as well as I do that you have to say things quite clearly for Ron to understand them." She glanced at Ron sympathetically, and he glared halfheartedly at her.

"Hey. I am in the room. Seriously Harry, you know I dont have a problem with you liking blokes, but you chose Lucius Malfoy?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Well, I didnt technically choose him, as he has no idea how I feel, but I do like him. A lot. I think I have since I saw him at the Quidditch World Cup." Harry admitted.

"That's okay, Harry. Would you like to go shopping?" Hermione asked him gently.

"That's actually the reason I came over here, to see if you guys wanted to go shopping later." Harry said.

"We'd love to." Hermione told him. Ron groaned from behind her, but didnt dare argure.

"Thanks, you guys. I love you, you know that?" Harry told the affectionately.

"We love you too, Harry." Hermione said. "We'll meet you at your apartment in a half hour, how does that sound?"

"Great. I'll see you guys then, I guess." Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and went tumbling into his apartment.

Half an hour later, Ron and Hermione stepped gracefully out of the floo.

"Hi Harry! Ready to go?" Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes, of course! Thanks again for coming with me, you guys, You know how hopeless I am at shopping." Harry said sheepishly.

"You are hopeless. That's fine though, we'll help you pick out the perfect outfit for your sort-of date with Lucius." Hemione grinned slyly.

"Hey! It's not a date. It's a social event to which I have no idea why I was invited." Harry said indignantly.

"Of course, sweetie." Hermione mocked.

"Hmph. Well, it is."

"Yes, I know. Are you ready to go?"

"I said I was."

"C'mon then!" Hermione grabbed him and Ron by the hands and spun, apparating them to Diagon Alley.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered around the little wizarding village for a while, before Hermione suddenly shrieked and said, "Oh, there's Remus!"

The trio strode over to the werewolf, who looked ecstatic to see them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! What brings you here?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, Harry is shopping." Said Hermione.

"What are you shopping for, Harry? Must be important, you hate shopping." Remus observed.

"Oh, well, Lucius Malfoy invited me to the manor tommorow, and I need something to wear." Harry told him honestly. He couldnt see the point in lying, he told Remus everything.

"Lucius Malfoy? Well, thats... unexpected." Remus said.

"I know, but I couldnt really find a way out of it." Harry grimaced.

"You could have if you had wanted to." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. You're intelligent, I'm sure you could have figured a way out of it if you had had even a shred of willpower left." Ron teased.

Remus was confused. "Why didnt you have any willpower left?"

"Oh, Moony. I like Lucius. Really like him, I mean." Harry was bright red, but didnt hesitate to tell Remus everything, he trusted the man with his life.

"Oh. Well, Harry, I knew you were gay, but... Well, I guess if you trust him then I will too." Remus sighed.

"Whoa, hold up Moony. I dont even know if he likes men, let alone me. And with our past history, Im not exactly eager to find out." Harry confessed.

"You havent told him yet?" Remus asked.

"No way! I only even figured out that I liked him at like midnight last night. He came over to my house to see if I was okay, because I kind of broke down on him at the ball."

"He did?" Remus, Ron and Hermione said in perfect unison, all shocked.

"Yes." Harry confirmed, feeling the all too familiar leap in his chest, but squashing it down out of fear of being let down.

"Wow, Harry. Ive known Lucius for a long time, but he has never shown any compassion for another human, except maybe Draco." Remus said in awe.

"It was more like pity." Harry said, feeling his heart sink lower.

"Well, still, it was human emotion." Remus finished.

"Great. Well, I need to shop. Want to come, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Need something to get my mind off the full moon anyway. Beisdes, I know some good shops." He grinned and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

As the four made their way to some of the clothing stores on the end of the village, a tall, black-clad, sweeping man stopped them.

"Ah, the Golden Trio and their pet wolf. How charming." He sneered.

Harry decided to press his luck. He stepped up to the man, and threw his arms around him in a perfect imitation of an overjoyed child. "Hey, Sev! Long time no see!"

Severus Snape looked decidedly disgusted. "Potter, I must request that you remove yourself from around my waist." He said irritably.

Remus laughed. "Oh, Severus, we all know how much you love Harry!"

"I feel no such emotions for the twit." Said Snape smoothly.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry laughed until their sides felt that they had split. Harry untangled himself from around Severus, and the moment he was no longer touching him, a look of immense relief spread across the man's face.

"Well, Severus, as fun as this encounter has been, we have to go shopping now." Harry told his Professor.

Harry and Remus led the way to the stores they had previously been heading to. Upon spotting one that looked promising, they went inside and Hermione started picking out clothes for Harry to try on.

"Oh, Harry, try this on!" She exclaimed, holding up a pair of sexy leather trousers.

Harry sighed resignedly. He took the leather trousers, and walked into the dressing room to try them on.

Once he was in the dressing room, he discovered that a certain amount of difficulty came with leather trousers. He struggled with the button and fly, and when he finally had them done up, he looked in the full-length mirror.

They were skin tight, shiny black, and very sexy, they defined his arse well. Harry opened the dressing room door, and blushed upon hearing the catcalls that his friends gave him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Harry." Hermione said.

"My gods, you look fantastic." Remus said with a grin.

"Er... nice, mate." Ron was completely wrong footed.

"Nice arse." Remus said, causing Harry to blush even deeper and slam the door shut.

When he was safely in the dressing room, Hermione handed him a grey silk button-up shirt to try on with the trousers. When he had it on, he once again opened the dressing room door.

"Whoa." Hermione gasped.

"You look amazing." Remus said.

Harry grinned, past the blush. "Thanks you guys!" He said happily.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. "I think we've found your outfit.


	3. The Manor

**Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, you can expect an update about every day. Thank you all so much for R&R! Love ya!**

**Lucie.**

* * *

Harry woke with a start the next morning. The shock of waking so abruptly was quickly replaced by fear and excitment as he remembered his shopping expedition the previous day. He also remembered that he was expected at the Malfoy Manor today, at eleven. He shuddered internally.

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up from his bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 10:15, meaning that he had exactly 45 minutes to get dressed and get to Lucius' manor. He jump out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to comb his short, messy hair. It was no use, however, he still had to spell his hair neat every morning, regardless of how often he combed it. Once he had brushed his teeth and hair, he sprinted into his bedroom to get dressed. Stripping off his pajamas, he searched for his new clothes. When he found the bag, he pulled out the grey silk shirt and the black sexy leather trousers.

Harry had the shirt buttoned in record time, but the trousers were a different story. He sat down on his bed, trying to pull the damned material over his legs. When he finally got the godforsaken trousers on, he had 20 minutes to eat and apparate.

Harry wolfed down a small and hasty breakfast consisting of toast and microwave bacon. When he had finished, he strode to the door of his apartment and spun, apparating to the coordinates that Lucius had owled him.

When Harry arrived at the manor, the first emotion that registered with him was shock. It was huge. The manor stretched about 100 feet long, and was at least five stories high. It was a pale beige, so fitting for Lucius somehow. Harry stood in awe, and didnt realise that someone was standing beside him until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Harry." Lucius Malfoy said, smiling genuinely at him. The effect of a true smile from the man was stunning. Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and instantly looked at the ground.

"Oh, hello, Mr Malfoy." Harry said quietly, albeit nervously.

"Please, Harry. You are my guest. Call me Lucius." Said the man, smiling yet again at Harry.

"Oh, thank you, Lucius." Harry said, lifting his eyes from the ground.

"My pleasure." Lucius said slyly.

Harry turned bright crimson at what was surely just manners, but his teenage mind was twisting it into something sexual.

"Why the blush?" Lucius asked in amusement.

"Oh, er, no reason." Harry stuttered.

"Uncomfortable?" Lucius offered.

"Oh, no! I mean, not really, no. I was just- never mind." Harry tried and failed spectacularly to explain.

"As you wish." Lucius shrugged.

The pair walked in silence until they reached the front doors. Lucius opened the door, and let Harry walk through.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

Lucius walked in after him. "You dont need to call me sir, Harry. Just my name will suffice." Lucius gently reminded him.

"Potter?" Came a disbeliving voice from the entrance hall. Draco was standing in front of them, a look of utmost shock and anger crossing his features. "What the hell- Dad, why is he here?"

"Draco," Lucius said sternly, "Harry is my guest, and you will be polite to him."

"What the fuck? I thought you guys hated each other!" Draco exclaimed in confusion.

"I certainly don't hate Harry, and I dont believe he hates me either." Lucius said calmly.

Harry couldnt believe what an understatement this was. "No, I dont hate you, Lucius."

"That's a good thing, Harry." Lucius said, completely ignoring the stuttering sounds coming from Draco.

"Wait a minute." Draco said, a metaphorical lightbulb going off in his head. "Are you guys dating or something?" He looked disgusted.

"No, Draco. We are not. Just friends." Lucius explained, looking like his patience was coming to an end. "Go upstairs and, um, just go away." He told his son.

Draco stomped off. Harry turned back to Lucius, and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, Draco never really did take a shine to me." Harry grinned.

Lucius chuckled at the wording. "Yes, I never imagined he would. You know, he always has been incredibly jealous of you, Harry." Lucius grinned.

Harry was shocked into silence. He regained his composure enough to speak a few words after about ten seconds. "What? He always acted as though he had everything. I mean, I guess I always thought he had nothing to be jealous of." Harry admitted.

Lucius smiled gently. "Yes, he does act superior. But he was always jealous of your fame."

"I hate my fame." Harry said regretfully. "I would give it up in a heartbeat just to have a normal life."

"I know you would." A tender look crossed Lucius' face. "Harry, the world has very few people like you. You are humble, modest, kind, and intelligent." Lucius grinned at him.

Harry stared. Never before had a person seen past his fame and looked at the real him. Not ever Ron and Hermione really understood, though he loved them dearly. "Wow. You are the first person who ever saw me for anything other than famous." He half-whispered.

The same tender expression crossed Lucius' features. "I never saw you as famous."

"I know." Harry threw his arms around the man, effectively silencing him with a hug.

Lucius' arms slipped around him, hugging him closer to his chest. It felt right, somehow, like he was born to be in Lucius Malfoy's arms. Then, a thought came to his mind.

He gently pulled back from the embrace. Lucius looked at him, a light Harry had never seen before twinkling in his silver eyes. "Can I see the rest of your manor?" Harry asked, realising that they had been standing in the entrance hall all this time.

"Of course." Lucius ran a hand through Harry's hair, pulling back from the embrace completely.

Lucius placed a now-familiar hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the stairs. They walked up the white marble steps, Lucius never removing his hand from Harry's shoulder. When they came to a door to the left of the staircase, Lucius stepped ahead of him and pulled open the oak door.

"This is our library." Lucius told him. They walked inside, Harry taking in the rows of books. There were thousands of them. Ceiling high bookcases, all filled with thick, leather bound volumes.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "This is huge."

"Yes, it is. Some of the books in here date back to the thirteen hundreds. Here," Said Lucius, pulling out a black, leather bound book at random. "This one is from fourteen ten. It is about ancient spells, some of them no longer in existence."

Harry took the book from from Lucius. He carefully flipped through it, staring at the pages intently. "Wow, Lucius. This is amazing."

"I have read it, and it is very informative." Lucius said, by way of agreement.

Harry handed him the book back. They continued to walk through the rows of books, Lucius pausing every so often to tell him about a specific copy. When they had gone through the entire library, Lucius led the way back out into the hall.

He gestured to a door at the end of the hallway. "That is our swimming pool. Would you care to see it?"

"Sure." Harry was becoming much more comfortable in Lucius' presence.

Lucius led the way into the pool room. Inside, there was a magnificent oval shaped pool with a joined hot tub. The walls were painted a sparkling silver, reflecting the water. It was gorgeous.

"Oh, gods Lucius. That's gorgeous." Harry whispered, staring at the walls.

He smiled invitingly. "Thank you, Harry. Would you like to go swimming?"

Harry was dumbstruck. "Oh, well, I dont have any swim trunks." He explained.

"I am sure you could borrow some of Draco's if you would like." Lucius told him.

"I dont think Draco would appreciate that, somehow." Harry grinned.

"He wont mind. What do you say?" Lucius asked.

"I would love to." Harry beamed.

"Great. Draco and I got cell phones last year, so Ill just call him and have him bring two pairs of swim trunks down, Im sure he'll want to swim, too." He flipped open a small mobile phone that he had stored in his pocket, dialing a number then holding it to his ear.

"Hey, Draco. Could you bring two pairs of your swim trunks downstairs to the pool, please?" He nodded once, which must have meant that Draco had agreed. "Thank you, son." He flipped the phone closed and put it back in his pocket.

"It's lucky that I keep my bathing trunks down here." Lucius winked at him.

Draco appeared in the doorway, holding two pairs of identical swim trunks. "Dad, what do you want with these?" He held out the swim trunks.

Lucius took a pair, handing them to Harry. "Harry and I were going to swim, and wondered if you might join us." He explained.

Draco's eyes widened. "That is very,very creepy, Dad. I honestly couldnt care less if Potter wears those, hell, I never use them. But really, swimming together?" He asked in exasperation.

"Swimming together with you, I might add." Lucius was amused.

"Ugh, Dad! Do I have to?" Draco whined.

"Yes." Lucius' tone left no room for argument.

Draco groaned. "Fine."

Lucius pointed and Harry and Draco. "Go get changed."

They both wandered into the changing rooms, Lucius opting to use the bathroom down the hall.

Draco and Harry emerged sometime later. Draco simply averted his eyes, while Harry's widened to the size of dinner plates upon seeing Lucius Malfoy, seated on the side of the pool in nothing but swim trunks. Shirtless.

This man's abs were to die for. They were rock hard and very, very attractive. His arms were toned, as well as his shoulders and legs. His white-blonde hair lay flat, cascading down his shoulders and framing his face. His pointed chin was accentuated by the fact that his eyes were a deep silver and his nose was perfect. Harry tore his eyes away, his cheeks turning rose.

Draco noticed. "Er, Potter, can I speak with you?" He nodded his head to the changing room.

"Sure." Harry walked into the room which he had just previously exited.

Draco stood before him. "Look, Potter. I want us to start over. We had a rough start, but I think now that we should try to make it right. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Harry looked him over. "Deal." He agreed, shaking the offered hand.

"Great. Now, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you, yah know, have the hots for my dad?" He asked cautiously.

Harry flushed. It seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. "Er... well..."

"Gods, you've really got it bad, havent you?" Draco observed.

"Yeah, it really kind of sucks." Harry admitted.

"Oh, I knew it." Draco said happily.

"Are you going to make fun of me now?" Harry asked with resignation.

"No! I told you we were cool. Besides, why the hell would I make fun of you for being gay? Im dating Blaise Zabini, for gods sake!" Draco exclaimed.

"What? That's nice, I guess." Harry was unsure.

"Yes, It is very, very nice, and dont you forget it!" Daco giggled. "Lets get back outside before my dad starts to worry."

They walked back outside, this time Harry did a double take. Lucius was in the water, leaning against the side of the pool, looking up at the two boys. "It's about time!" He grinned.

Draco did a running canonball into the water, spraying Harry with water. Harry walked over to were Lucius stood leaning, sliding gently into the water.

Harry almost threw up in surprise as Lucius slid his strong arms around his waist. Harry hugged him back, ignoring the smug looks from Draco. Lucius leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's.

Lucius' lips were intoxicating. His tounge probed gently at Harry's lip, seeking entrance. He tasted of blueberry and wine. Harry opened his mouth slightly to allow Lucius' tounge entrance. Their tounges battled, each seeking dominance, but Lucius' winning out in the end.

They broke apart, Harry burying his face in Lucius' chest, smiling into the warm, wet heat. He heard Lucius say briefly, "I have no idea why I just did that."

Harry pulled away slightly, looking up into Lucius' eyes. "That was- wow."

Draco laughed smugly.

Lucius frowned. "It seems that when I am in your presence, I have trouble controlling myself. I think that, you should go, Harry, and come back later." Lucius said sternly.

Harry's heart, which had just felt lighter than he could ever remember, dropped in his chest. "Alright." He said softly. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed his clothes, apparating on the spot, and too upset to even think about giving Draco back his bathing suit.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Yay snogging! Special thanks to Caraway Nova for being so awesome and supportive. I luvs you all! R&R!**

**Lucie.**


	4. Unexpected News

**Authors Note: Let me know what you think of the last chapter. I kinda liked it, but I want your opinion! Luvs you! I know this chapter isnt finished yet, but I thought Id put ot up anyway.**

**Lucie.**

* * *

Harry trudged miserably up the front steps of Remus' cottage. He banged on the door, tears of anger and sorrow dripping down his face.

Remus opened the door. One look at Harry and he said, "Harry! You're dripping wet! What on earth happened?" He pulled Harry into a wet hug, concern lacing his voice.

Harry and Remus walked inside the cottage. Remus sat them both down on the couch, and pulled his friend into his lap, rocking his back and forth and whispering comforting words, without know why he was comforting him at all.

"Harry, what happened?" He repeated.

"Remus, it was Lucius. I talked to Draco, and he was great and all, but then we all went swimming and he kissed me. It was amazing, but then he pulled away and said he couldnt control himself, and told me to come back later." Harry sobbed.

"Wait a minute. Draco was great, and his father kissed you. But then said father sent you home because he couldnt control himself?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Oh," Remus said. "Oh!"

"What?" Harry asked through his tears.

"Harry," Remus said urgently. "You need to stay here. I have to check something."

Harry nodded. He curled up in a ball on the couch and closed his eyes, looking exausted and ready to fall asleep.

Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair, and then paced to his study.

_Harry was seated on a black leather sofa, and Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him. "Oh, Harry Harry Harry." He cooed. "You really thought you were worthy of my love? Well, you were mistaken." His eyes grew colder than Harry had ever seen them._

_"But, Lucius, please. I- I love you." Tears fell from his closed eyelids, dripping steadily onto his lap._

_"Oh, Harry. You think I dont know that? You think that there is no reason that I lead you on the way I did? I wanted to crush you. And now I have." He laughed evilly. _

_"I never thought you could do this to me." Harry wept._

_"You insolent boy. I can, and I will!" Lucius glared at him as if he were a disgusting animal, barely worthy of being fed. "Besides, I have found another." Severus Snape appeared out of thin air, entwining himself around Lucius. Their lips met, the kiss quickly becoming a passionate battle of tounges._

_Harry gave a moan of pain. "You monster, you have hurt me more than any other." Harry cried. "It hurts me to be away from you now, you know. It hurts me." He whispered. "How can you do this to me?"_

_Lucius stopped kissing Snape long enough to address Harry. "I told you, foolish boy. You are not worthy of love. I lead you on simply to toy with your feelings. I feel nothing for you. I never have, and I never will."_

"Harry?" Came a muffled voice, laced with worry.

Harry cried out, burying his face in his pillow. So it had all been a dream. But it had been so real. So real, and so incredibly painful.

"Remus. Remus, it hurts." Harry moaned.

"What hurts? Harry, you have to tell me where it hurts for me to make it better." Remus told him.

Harry pointed at his chest. "Here. It hurts." He choked.

"Oh, Harry. Did you have a nightmare?" Remus asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Care to talk about it?" Remus asked.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "I was sitting on a couch, and Lucius was in front of me. He told me that it had all been a setup, and that I was not worthy of love. He told me he had found someone else. Then Snape came out of nowhere and they kissed. It was awful." Harry had calmed down enough to realise that he had been dong a lot of explaining today.

"Oh, Harry." Remus said kindly. "That isnt possible. It isnt possible for Lucius to ever be with anyone else, because Lily and James, well, mostly Lily, bonded you two for life when you were born. It isnt possible for him to be with anyone else, that is why he and Narcissa never worked out. That is also why it is causing you pain to be away from him. When you both realise your feelings toward one another, then it will cause you emotional pain to be hurt by the other, and then be out of ech others presence."

Harry gaped. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Harry, it is all true. When you fell asleep I looked at your records, and you have an irreversable bonding spell set on you. So you and Lucius will have to be together, or risk going mentally insane." Remus told him grimly.

"Oh, Moony, I dont want him to be with me because he has to, I want him to be with me because he wants to." Harry said miserably.

"Harry, trust me. He has to want to be with you for the spell to work. Otherwise the two of you would share a very close friendship." Remus said. "Harry, I owled Lucius with the news of you two being bonded, and he is coming over here right now."

"Oh, fuck, Remus! I cant see him right now, he just gave me the best kiss of my life and then practically threw me out." Harry said desperately.

"You can, and you will." Remus said sternly, reminding Harry very much of his dream.

Harry huffed. "Fine."

Remus grinned. "Thats my cub." He ruffled his hair.

A bang sounded on the door, presumably Lucius.

Harry groaned. "Save me, Moony!"

Remus just smiled. "I'll get it, you stay here." He ordered.

"Fine."

Remus walked into the den, returning with the blonde object of Harry's forced desires.

Lucius smiled grimly. "I am so sorry, Harry." He said sincerely. "I just couldnt control myself."

"I know, and that isnt your fault." Remus put in.

Lucius stared at him. "What?"

"Well, when Harry was born, Lily put a bonding spell on the two of you, ensuring that you would always protect him. I think she saw the light in you. The spell causes you to either be very close friends, or, if you havent know each other long enough to be friends, to eventually have romantic feelings for each other. Once you realise these feelings, it becomes very difficult to control yourselves around each other. This is why it was not your fault, Lucius." Remus explained.

Harry and Lucius gaped at him. "You never told me that part!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was waiting." Remus said simply.

Lucius sat on the long couch next to Harry. He put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. "Harry, I am so very sorry. I never wanted you to be forced to be with me."

"Lucius, we would just be friends if the feelings hadnt been there originally." Harry said quietly. He burrowed into the embrace, inhaling Lucius' unique scent. Lucius hugged him closer, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, but you're young. They could have easily disappeared on your part." Lucius said sadly.

"No. Never." Harry vowed. "I have been through a lot, and I know what I want. I may be only seventeen, but I know what I want. And what I want is you."

"It's only the spell making you feel this way." Lucius said.

"No, it is not!" Harry said angrily. He leaned over and promptly kissed Lucius hard on the mouth.

Lucius pushed him away. "No, Harry. I love you, but I cannot force myself on you." He stood rapidly and strode outside, the pop of apparation echoing in the empty house.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ha ha! Cliffy! Special thanks to Luna Claire Weasley for being such an awesome friend, I luvs ya! Reviews apprectiated! Hope you liked it!**

**Lucie.**


	5. Interlude

**Thanx for reading. Also, I forgot to mention this until now, which is sad, but please attach the disclaimer in the first chapter to all the others, as I am too lame to write it in. Luvs you as always!**

**Lucie.**

* * *

Harry gaped at the spot where Lucius had left for a moment, then reality set in. Harry stormed away up the stairs, tears flowing freely down his face.

Remus caught him just before he reached the second step. "No, Harry. I dont think you should be alone right now. Come sit with me." He pulled Harry over to the couch.

Remus sat on the sofa, while Harry sat beside him, sobbing into his shoulder.

After a while of Remus whispering comforting words into the ear of a distraught Harry, Harry said: "Remus, can you please call Hermione? Please, just Hermione." He turned away from Remus and burried his head in a pillow.

Remus stood warily. He walked quietly over to the floo, and threw some of the shimmering power in. He stepped completely into the floo, and felt the familiar spinning sensation of floo travel.

His head stopped spinning as he landed in Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"Hermione?" He called out.

She appeared oout of the kitchen. "Remus? Hello." She grinned.

"Hermione, can you please come with me? It's Harry." He said by way of explanation.

"Of course." She said immediately. "Should I get Ron?"

"No, he said just you." Remus told her.

She followed him into the floo, both of them spinning quickly as they reached the apartment.

They landed by the fireplace. The apartment was exactly as they had left it, even Harry, who was still curled in a tiny ball on the sofa.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked up. "Hey, Hermione." He sighed sadly.

"Oh, Harry, what happened?" She asked, sitting down next to him and pulling her best friend into her arms.

"I just-" He broke off, losing it completely and breaking down in Hermione's arms.

She hugged him closer, planning to let him cry himself out. "Remus, could you leave us for a moment?" She asked.

He nodded, and walked out.

Hermione slowly lay sideways on the couch, pulling Harry with her. She ran her hand repeatedly though his hair, whispering comforting words and promising that she would always be there, no matter what happened.

After about ten minutes, Harry drifted off to sleep. Hermione lay there holding him, wishing desperately that she could erase the pain her friend was feeling, but knowing she couldnt.

Hermione jumped slightly when a soft knock came on the door. Remus poked his head in. "Hey, are you guys okay?" He asked softly.

Hermione grinned weakly. "Yes, he fell asleep. I think Ill probably just take a nap, could you please tell Ron what happened if he comes by?"

"You bet, Hermione. Thanks for everything you're doing." Remus winked at her and disappeared.

Hermione sighed. She closed her chocolate eyes and relaxed, hoping to get a small nap in before Harry woke again.

Half an hour later, another knock on the door startled Hermione from fitful sleep. A small, blonde head poked through the door.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly.

Hermione peered blearily at him. "Oh, hey Malfoy." She muttered.

"Hermione? What are you doing with Harry?" He was confused.

"I was comforting him. You know, your dad screwed him up pretty badly. Harry has been rejected all his life, and for the person he cares most about in the entire world to reject him really messed him up." Hermione said.

"I know. That is why I am here. My father is a mess, and its only been like, what, two hours? They need each other, Hermione. We need to bring them back together. Please, help me." Draco was practically begging.

"Of course I will. A fool could see that they love each other, even if they themselves dont know yet. I will help you." She untangled herself from a still sleeping Harry and went to sit next to Draco on the floor.

"Okay," Draco said. "I think that we should tell Harry that we planned a party for him, but it's a surprise, so you have to side along apparate him. Make sure you apparate straight into the pool, were Ill be with my father. His birthday is soon, right? So that should work. Make sure you have him in swim trunks, and then we can make them settle this." Draco said with an air of nervous triumph.

Hermione gaped openly at his plotting skills. "Wow, Draco. That should work. His birthday is tommorow, can we plan on ten o'clock on the dot?" She inquired.

"Yes, that should be fine. I guess Ill just have to tell my father that Ill hex him if he doesnt get in the fucking water." Draco grinned openly.

"Perfect. I should get back to Harry, he is beginning to stir. See you at ten, Draco." Hermione waved to him as he slipped out the door.

Harry groaned. He vaugely saw Hermione peer at him worriedly from the floor as he opened his eyes. At first he couldnt remember what had caused the sense of depression weighing down on him, but then it came to him. Lucius had left. He was afraid Harry didnt want him. But he was so, so wrong. Harry did want him. More than anything in the entire world.

"Harry?" A nervous voice said.

Harry turned around, only to discover that it was Hermione. "Hullo, Hermione." He said tiredly.

"Hello, Harry. I came by to tell you something." She lied. "Well, since tommorow is your birthday, we have a surprise planned for you. I will take you to the party by side along apparation, at ten tommorow. It is a pool party, so you'll have to wear a swimsuit." Hermione explained smoothly.

Harry groaned. "I hate pools." He muttered.

"Oh, hush." Hermione chastised. "You'll love it, I promise."

"Hmph." Harry said. "Fine, but promise that no one will talk to me about..._ him_." Harry choked on a sob.

Hermione gathered him in her arms, gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh, yes, I promise." She vowed.

A tear escaped from under Harry's tightly closed eyelid, but he brushed it away angrily. "Thank you so much for being here, Hermione."

"No problem. I love you, Harry." She said platonically.

Harry laughed grimly. "Dont let Ron hear you say that." He joked halfheartedly.

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Oh, shut it, you."

Harry giggled, this time for real. "I love you, too, Hermione." He grinned.

"Rest, Harry." She said sternly. "You have a big party tommorow."

Harry's grin faded, and the last thing Hermione saw before Harry went upstairs was the same troubled expression Harry had worn since she had gotten there.

"Good luck, Harry." She whispered, before apparating back to her house.

* * *

**Thank you for the great reviews, I love you guys! I didnt love this chapter, it was sorta a bridge. But hey, the next chapter will be longer and better, promise. This one was short. There may not be another update for about 2 days, because I may be going to ski in Keystone. But you never know, I guess. Check back soon!**

**Lucie.**


	6. Forgive and Forget

**I guess I ended up not going to Keystone... so here is your chapter!**

**Lucie.**

"Where are you taking me, Hermione?" Harry groaned with irritation. He was dressed in sandels and swim trunks, with a beach towl slung across his shoulders.

"Oh, nowhere..." Hermione said dismissively.

"Please, Hermione. If it was nowhere, you wouldnt have made me come with you." Harry told her irritably.

"It's a surprise, Harry." Hermione told him sternly.

"I gathered that, thanks." Harry said.

"Dont smart off to me, Harry James Potter." She told him.

"Fine, fine." Harry surrendered.

"Great!" She said brightly. "Now put on this blindfold." She held up a purple spotted blindfold.

Harry blanched. "What? No way!"

"Yes, you will." Hermione told him, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry sighed. "Alright, give it to me." He grinned despite himself.

Harry fastened the blindfold securely around his face, sighing in resignation.

"Good." Hermione clapped her hands together as she took in the sight of her unseeing best friend. "Lets go."

She took Harry's arm and spun on her heel, apparating to the manor.

"Alright, Harry." She said, once she gathered that they had come to the right place. "Follow me." She led him down the step into the water, throwing his towel and discarded sandals onto the pool chair.

Harry felt water under his feet. "Pool?" He asked.

"Yep." Hermione grinned, knowing he couldnt see it. She took in a similarly blindfolded Lucius waiting at the other end. She assumed there was a silence bubble around him so he couldnt hear her and Harry. "Alright, Harry. Stand here. Ill be right back." She winked at Draco, and both of them climbed out of the pool.

Once they were both out of the pool, Hermione put up the wards that would keep Lucius and Harry safe inside the pool. "Alright, guys, Take off your blindfolds!" And she cast a silencing bubble around the pool.

Harry and Lucius both ripped off their blindfolds immediately. They took in the sight of one another, and said in perfect unison: "What are _you _doing here?"

Harry was the first to recover. "What the hell, Lucius?"

"What the hell indeed, Mr Potter." Lucius said smoothly, despite his obvious shock.

Harry grimaced. "You hurt me." He whispered, suddenly much more vulnerable.

"And you me." Lucius said.

"How? What did I do?" Harry asked.

"You can never truely love me. Its just your teenage hormones running amok." Lucius said bitterly.

Harry was seething with rage. "How dare you? I have been through so much in my life, how can you even say that?"

"Because I know its true." Lucius said regretfully.

"Its not true!" Harry screamed, tears dripping down his face. "...I love you, Lucius." Harry whispered, tears falling thick and fast into the pool.

Lucius was at a complete and utter loss for words. "Love me? But, you are eighteen years old."

"Im eighteen, as of today, thanks. And I think that, after everything Ive been through, that I know what I want. And I want you." He mummered.

"You cant possibly know that. You are eighteen. You dont know what you want." Lucius said bitterly,

"Dammit, Lucius! I love you! And not because of some goddamn spell, because of you! The spell wouldnt even work if I didnt at least like you!" Harry pleaded.

Lucius gaped at him. The sincerity of that statement was so outright that he dared to believe it was true. He dared to believe the impossible truth, and kissed Harry, right in the middle of the pool, as he had last time.

Harry gasped against his mouth. Then, without any hesitation, he wrapped his long arms around Lucius' shoulders, pulling him closer. Lucius' hands grasped at his neck, leaning his mouth upward for better leverage.

Harry was in shock. One moment he had pledged his love for a man he had never thought he could have, and the next moment he was kissing said man. It was almost dizzing. But Harry could keep up. He kissed Lucius back, holding on for dear life and vowing to himself to never let go.

Lucius released him after a while, still embracing him slightly awkwardly. "Harry, I just- never mind." Lucius said.

"What?" Harry looked at him concernedly.

"It's nothing." Lucius told him.

"Saying that only makes me believe you less." Harry told him with narrowed eyes.

"It's just, Harry, you shouldnt be with me. I am a former deatheater, I worked for your enemy." Lucius whispered.

"I think that 'former' is the key word in that statement. Besides, we've been over this. I want you. And only you, Lucius." Harry announced.

"I dont think I can make you happy." Lucius said.

"You can, and you will. You've made me happy since the day I saw you at the ball, and Ive liked you ever since the Triwizard Tournament." Harry told him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"If it'll make you happy." Lucius surrendered.

Harry beamed up at him. Throwing his arms around his neck, he kissed him soundly.

Harry's tounge pushed insistanltly at Lucius' bottom lip, demanding entrance. Lucius opened him mouth slightly, and their tounges tangled together, a sensual dance.

Lucius moaned. Harry grinned against his partner's mouth and then quickly resumed kissing him.

And boy, did Lucius kiss back. He had been waiting a long day and a half for this, and now that he finally had his love back, he was determined to shower him with every bit of the love and affection he deserved. Lucius knew that a day and a half wasnt very long to go without seeeing someone, but when he was in constant agony, it had seemed like an eternity.

Harry pressed himself closer to Lucius' body, still kissing him frantically. He focused on the smell of Lucius. It was like musk and water, somehow. Either way, it was very enticing.

Harry gasped as Lucius' hand slid through his hair, down to his waist and then under his shirt. A large but smooth hand traced delitcate circles on his back, making Harry squirm, but not enough to break the frantic kiss.

Lucius pulled away, causing Harry to moan at the loss. "Wow, Harry." He grinned.

"Lucius, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Harry breathed.

"I'm sure I dont know what you are talking about." Lucius grinned slyly, causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine.

"Gah." was all Harry said before Lucius kissed him again.

This kiss was not as passionate as the last. Instead it was very brief, and very sweet.

However, it was still enough to illicit a small moan from Harry.

Lucius smiled down at the raven haired teen.

Harry grinned too. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Ah, the pleasure was mine." Lucius grinned at his unintentional innuendo.

"I'm sure." Harry smiled.

"Well..." Hermione's voice cut through what used to be a sound proof bubble. "That was an interesting way to end the day... I take it you two made up?" She grinned.

"Yes." They said in unison.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Review apprecitated!**

**Lucie.**


	7. And Then The Sun Rose

**Thank you for reading! I apprecitate all the support! **

**Lucie.**

* * *

Hermione grinned at Harry, who was still tangled around Lucius. "So, should we, um, leave?" She asked awkwardly, gesturing to herself and Draco.

Harry looked at Lucius, who nodded feverently. "Probably for the best, if you stay you'll get quite the eyeful."

Hermione blushed, but Draco just looked amused. "Well, then, lets go." He told he, practically sprinting from the room. Hermione followed quickly.

Once they were gone, Harry turned to look at Lucius. Lucius responded by kissing Harry hard on the mouth.

Harry moaned as Lucius swept his talented tounge around the inside of Harry's mouth. Harry's tounge met Lucius' in a tangled mess of passion, tasting the blueberry-wine taste that was so unique to Lucius.

Lucius' hands, which had previously been stationed on Harry's shoulders, wandered down the waistline of Harry's swim trunks. His dipped them lower, sqeezing Harry's arse once through the fabric before they glided back up to rest in his hair.

"Nah!" Harry gasped as the wandering hands squeezed.

Lucius chuckled throatily. Harry responded by sqiurming into a more comfortable position, splashing the water about them.

Lucius pulled away, and Harry groaned at the loss of warmth. "Maybe we should get out, before we turn to prunes." He stroked one hand down Harry's cheek.

"Mmm, sure." Harry agreed, not really knowing what he was agreeing too, but burrowing back into Lucius' body heat.

Lucius hugged him closer. Harry started as Lucius then lifted him bodily from the pool and carried him to the beach chair where both of their towels lay.

Harry sat down on the chair, pulling Lucius with his so that they were sitting, Harry half on Lucius' lap and Lucius holding Harry flush against his body. He latched his mouth onto Harry's one more, and this time Harry was quick to respond by trailing his fingers up Lucius' back. Lucius pulled one of the large towels over them both, shielding them from view of any passing people.

"Gods, I love you." Harry gasped against Lucius' mouth.

Lucius stiffened, but relaxed again almost instantly. "I love you too, brat." He whispered affectionately, albeit nervously.

Harry, who had sensed the nervousness in Lucius' voice, pulled back. "Lucius, did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" He asked concernedly.

"No, Harry." He sighed. "I just have a very hard time imagining that you could possibly return my affections. After what I've done..." A lone tear dripped down his face.

Harry was momentarily stunned by the instant change in Lucius' demeanor. "Oh, Lucius. You have no idea of the depth of my feelings for you." He whispered, whiping away the tears that had started to fall thick and fast from Lucius' eyes.

Lucius said nothing, so Harry just hugged him close to his chest and whispered comforting words, still slightly shocked by the sudden role reversal. Tears of sorrow soaked through Harry's shirt, and the obvious self-loathing that Lucius felt was heartbreaking. "Oh, Luc." He whispered. "I love you so, so much. Dont let anyone convince you otherwise. I know that you will try to push me away, but please dont. I want to be there for you, I need to know you'll be alright."

Lucius let out a moan of sadness, and Harry felt waves of sorrow flow through him as his bondmate clung tightly to him. "Shh, dont. I know it hurts, but you have to let it go, and forgive yourself. Please, please just forgive yourself. You've paid enough, its time to let go." Harry said as it finally dawned on him that Lucius thought he wasnt deserving of Harry's affections because of what he had done in the past. "It's all in the past now, Luc. You really and truely need to let it go." Harry reaslied he was rambling, so he just shut his eyes and allowed Lucius to take whatever comfort he could from simply being held.

After a while, Lucius looked up at Harry. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was twisted into an expression of deepest misery. Harry whiped away the tear tracks that now resided on his face, saying: "Lucius, I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

Lucius cringed. "I know you do." He whispered. "And I love you, too. That is how I know that this will end soon. Good things never happen to men like me, and to be gifted with a beautiful young man like you is literally too good to be true."

"I will never leave you." Harry vowed. "Not unless you want me gone. And you are a great man who has only made some mistakes. But in my eyes, you are perfect. To me, the sun rises and sets just for you."

Lucius gaped at the profound statement. "I almost believe you." He said to himself.

"Believe me, Lucius." Harry urged. "Believe me, because every word of that was true."

And for once in his life, Lucius allowed himself to believe. "Alright." He croaked.

Harry beamed. Throwing his arms around Lucius' head, their lips met in an earth shattering kiss.

"I love you." Harry grinned.

"And I love you." Lucius told him.

The door suddenly burst open. "Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry jumped three feet in the air. "What?" He asked her.

"Harry, you and Lucius have to come with me. They've captured Draco!" Hermione was hysterical.

"Who the bloody fuck are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The deatheaters." Hermione whispered, seeming faint.

"Oh, gods." Harry was almost beyond words as Lucius jumped up and pulled him over to Hermione.

"Hermione," Lucius began urgently. "When have they brought him?"

"I dont know." Hermione had tears streaming down her lovely face.

"We have to get to him." Lucius grabbed both Harry and Hermione by the hands and sprinted out the door.

Ten or so minutes of nonstop running later, he finally reached the entrance hall.

"What now?" Harry panted.

"We find him." Lucius answered, with a roll of his gorgeous eyes.

"Obviously. But how do we do that?" Hermione asked.

"A tracking spell I put on Draco when he was young and used to get lost." Lucius explained.

Harry gaped at that statement. "You put a tracking spell on your son?"

"I believe I just said that." Lucius told him.

Harry growled a bit, but then remembered his bondmate's short temper. "Okay, fine, whatever. How do we activate it?"

"I will show you." Lucius said. He tapped his wand to a bracelet Harry had never noticed before, and then said smugly, "I've found him."

Lucius grasped both Harry and Hermione's arms, and the distinctive pop of apparation sounded.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please dont shoot me for getting Ron and Draco kidnapped! Review are apprectiated.**

**Lucie.**


	8. Latin Can Be Helpful As Well

**Authors Note: Sorry the update took so long! I was extremely busy with my family and sisters and whatnot. R&R!**

**Lucie.**

**

* * *

**

Lucius, Harry and Hermione arrived at a large, boarded up house. It emitted a faint red glow, possibly a fire.

"Lucius, where are we?" Harry asked, holding tightly to his bondmate's arm. His other arm was slung around Hermione's shoulders.

"Riddle Manor." Lucius replied tersely. He gently tipeed Harry's chin upward and kissed him softly. "Be careful, love."

Harry kissed him back for a moment. "I will." He said quietly, running a hand through Lucius' long flaxen hair.

Hermione whimpered. "Gods, I hope Draco is alright." She murmured.

Harry looked at her oddly, before replying, "He will be, I have a good amount of faith in him."

Hermione nodded, looking a little green and very faint.

Lucius held tightly to Harry's hand, leading him and Hermione through the maze of dead trees to a large, evil looking gate.

"Fuck." Lucius swore. "I despise this place."

"I do, too." Harry whispered soothingly.

"Harry, have you ever even been here?" Lucius was momentarily sidetracked.

"I have in dreams, Luc." Harry told him. "Nightmares. But we need to get going, I'll tell you about it sometime."

Lucius nodded. He fastened his arm around Harry's waist, who in turn grabbed Hermione's hand.

"How do we get in?" The ever-curious witch asked.

"A spell." Lucius said simply. "That he taught to all deatheaters. I guess he was naive enough that he expected loyalty from us all."

"Oh." Hermione peeped.

Lucius ignored her. "Volo intrare regni malorum." He muttered.

The large, wrought iron gate swung open. Lucius walked purposefully inside, stopping at the black oak front door.

"Harry, Hermione." He whispered urgently. "Take this, and put it on. Stay silent." He tossed Harry his invisibilty cloak.

"How the bloody fuck did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Not the time, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry swung the cloak over him and Hermione.

Once Lucius was sure they were completely invisible, he stepped inside the door. Surprisingly, he felt no wards upon them.

Lucius walked silently and steathily to the place where he knew the meeting was taking place. He put a disillusionment charm on himself to ensure his safety.

He vaugely registered Harry and Hermione stripping off the cloak and handing it to Lucius, all the while Harry putting disillusionment charms and him and Hermione strong enoght to rival Dumbledore's.

"Fuck, Harry. Are you so powerful that those charms make you invisble?" He asked in astonisment, pulling the cloak over his head.

"Yep." He could hear a grin in the invisible Harry's voice.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a in a while with Draco." Lucius walked into the meeting room, stripping off the cloak and stowing it in his pocket.

The first thing Lucius saw when he arrived in the meeting room was a thrashing body, being tortured by the Dark Lord presumably.

"My lord." Lucius stated.

Voldemort glanced up, his red eyes widening almost comically. "Lucius?" He hissed.

"Indeed, my lord." Lucius kneeled at the Dark Lord's feet and kissed the hem of his black robes, internally cursing himself.

"Rise, Lucius. Tell me, what has brought you here tonight?" He asked almost conversationally.

"Well, my lord, I had heard from a reliable source that you had taken my son, so I came to inquire as to why." Lucius told him.

"Who was your source?" Voldemort asked.

"Answer my question, and I shall answer yours." Not many could get away with treating the Dark Lord in such a manner, but for some unknown reason, Lucius could.

"Fine. I was hoping you'd come to me. Since you have, Draco will be free to go home with you after the meeting."

"I am under a charm not unlike the Fidelius Charm, so I cannot dispose of that information for risk of being caught by Dumbledore's side. Why did you want me to come to you?" Lucius asked respectfully, his curiosity sparked.

"Damn those fools." Voldemort cursed. "I wanted you to come to me because I require your unique services. I need you to befreind Harry Potter, and as a so-called spy for the light, this shouldnt be difficult."

Lucius' insides turned to ice. "What shall I do once I have befriended him?"

"That is the problem, you see. Potter will not so easily trust a friend, you need to become his lover. Then, you shall bring him to me." Voldemort told him.

"How shall I do that, my lord? I have no idea if Potter's preferance even runs toward men. He is the schoolyard enemy of my son, he will never trust me." He didnt mention how very much his beloved Harry trusted him already.

"I dont know, that is for you to decide. However, it must be done. You have one month, Lucius." Voldemort said by way of dismissal.

Lucius bowed, conceding defeat.

He stepped carefully outside, subtley signaling Harry and Hermione to follow.

"What happened?" Harry asked as soon as they had apparated back to the Manor.

Lucius told him and Hermione everything. By the time he was done, Hermione was a ghostly white and Harry had a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Oh, this is perfect." Harry said misceviously. "A way for me to finally kill off that bastard."

"How?" Lucius asked in interest.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry sid cyptically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry again for the short chapter and long update. Loves yah!**

**Lucie.**


	9. The Plotting Of Harry Potter

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for the long update! I was extremely busy and I had no time. So sorry, again!**

**Lucie.**

* * *

"Oh, gods." Harry breathed as Lucius stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms. They had decided to go back to the manor after they had 'met' with Voldemort, and there was no way in hell Harry was going to start regretting that now.

Lucius smirked. "Oh, Harry. You are just a horny mess, arent you?"

Harry nodded, not even bothering to deny it as he stared unabashedly at his bondmate. "Jesus, Lucius. You are fucking fine as hell."

Lucius' smirk grew wider. "Dearest Harry, you have only seen the top half." He purred.

"Oh, fuck." Harry moaned.

"I might do just that, love." Lucius grinned even more wickedly.

Harry strode over to a self-satisfied Lucius, pulling him down and locking their lips together in a heated kiss. Lucius' mouth opened under his lips, and Harry thrust his tounge excitedly inside, tasting the man as if he were the finest wine.

Lucius pulled back from the kiss. "Harry, bed, now." He panted.

Harry was only too happy to comply. He scurried over to the black draped bed and waited as Lucius stripped off his pants slowly, eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Damn, Luc. Would you hurry up already?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Hurry? Why? We have all night." Lucius growled preditorily.

"Gah." Was Harry's response as Lucius swooped down upon him, their mouths locking together as they prepared to consummate their bond.

The next morning, Lucius cracked an eye open. He smiled tenderly, feeling his young lover nestled in his arms. They were in quite the awkward position, Harry's arse pressed into Lucius naked frontside Lucius spooning him from the back. Their legs were intertwined, Lucius' face was nestled in Harry's warm, porcelain neck. He wondered lazily how they had slept so comfortably in such an odd postion, but didnt dwell on it as a sleepy Harry stirred in his arms.

"Luc?" He croaked. "What time is it?

Lucius cast a _tempus _spell. Smokey lettering said that is was just after nine in the morning.

"Ah!" Harry said. "It's early."

Lucius stared at him in disbelief. "Early?"

"Yeah."

"It is not early!" Lucius said. "Come on, we have to get ready for the day." He yanked the covers off Harry.

"Oh, fuck, Lucius!" Harry exclaimed. "It's Saturday!" He tried to pull the blankets back up, but Lucius picked him bodily up from the ground and set him on the floor, ordering him to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, mumbling about early mornings and pushy bondmates.

"Can I judge by your irritated mumbling that you are ready to face the day?" Lucius asked with amusement.

"No, Id much rather stay in bed with you all day." Harry grinned slyly.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Later, my horny love."

"Heh. Yeah, that would be me." Harry remarked.

"Oh, believe me, after the three or so times last night, Ill never question your stamina again." Lucius stated dryly.

"You better not." Harry grinned devilishly.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go, my love." He said.

"Er, go where?" Harry asked.

"To Dumbledore's office. He would like to talk to you about your plans. Therefore, we must go to the floo." Lucius informed him.

"Fine." Harry grumbled.

The pair floo'd to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts, and sat down on the chairs as the headmaster entered the room.

"Hello, Lucius, Harry. I just have a few questions about last night." He said, grinning as Harry flushed deeply. "Or, while you were at the Riddle Manor."

Harry managed to compose himself as Lucius let out a snort of amusement at his bondmate's twisted teenage mind.

"Oh, okay, Professor. What questions do you have?"

"Well, Lucius mentioned before the two of you retired, that you said you had a way to finally kill off Voldemort. I was wondering what that might be."

"Oh, well, it's fairly straightforward. All I have to do is have Lucius put me under a fake body bind and bring me to Voldemort. Then, while Voldemort is plotting how best to kill me, Lucius will discreetly hand me the invisiblity cloak, and I will sneak over to Voldemort. When he is facing me, I will throw off the cloak, and at the same time he casts Avada Kedavra, I will throw a stunner at him, causing the spell to rebound back at him." Harry said with grim satisfaction.

Dumbledore and Lucius openly gaped a him. Dumbledore was first to recover. "Well, Harry, that is anything but straightforward. For example, what happens if the spell doesnt rebound?"

"Oh, Ive planned this. It will, because, as much as it pains me, all the people who have already died for me will act as a very strong love shield. The spell will rebound." Harry told him with finality.

"Where will you find a fake body bind? There is no such thing, if my memory serves me correctly." Dumbledore asked, while Lucius just sat there, still in a state of shock.

"There is. I found one while I was researching over the summer. It can be used as a ploy, just as I intend to use it. It gives all watchers the impression that the person is unable to move, but as soon as they try to move, it will be lifted. I suppose it is not fake, just a matter of will. it is quite helpful." Harry grinned.

"Where did you find this spell?" Lucius seemed to have regained his bearings.

"In a book about ancient magic. I cannot recall the title, unfortunately."

"Wow, that is amazing." Dumbledore told him. "How can you be sure that Voldemort will turn away from you long enough for you to get the cloak on and the spell off?"

"A simple diversion. Lucius will have to drop a decoy detonator, making a loud nise in the hallway, causing a loud noise, which will have Voldemort and all his followers running to see what is was. Lucius just has to be the last out, dropping the cloak on his way." Harry grinned wickedly.

"When the fuck did you have time to plan all this?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

Harry smiled. "I didnt. I just sorta came up with it on the spot as Professor Dumbledore fired questions at me."

Lucius gaped, and Dumbledore twinked. "How the hell did you do that? You astound me, truely." Lucius told him.

"Practice, Luc, lots of practice." Harry smirked in a manner much like Lucius himself.

Lucius eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

Harry flushed. "Nothing, er, yeah."

"Harry, I havent seen this much denial in long time. There is something else. What is it?" Lucius asked gently, both of them momentarily forgetting Dumbledore.

"Nothing." Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, tell me. NOW." Lucius demanded.

"FINE!" Harry exploded. "I was raped, okay? Repeatedly, by my uncle. He would shove his cock up my arse on a fucking daily basis, and I have lots of practice making excuses up on the spot to Pomfrey, because she would always ask how I got so many brusies. Happy now?"

Lucius gaped. "Oh gods. Ill fucking kill him. Ill kill him. Harry, why didnt you never tell anyone?" Lucius pulled the teen into his arms, Dumbledore still silent and forgotten.

"I was ashamed." He admitted. "I didnt want any more attention." A tear dripped down his face.

"Oh, Harry." Lucius murmured, tears falling from his own eyes, which surprised him. He hadnt cried since he was six.

"Lucius, I love you, I need you." Harry sobbed into his chest.

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke up. "I will send a team of muggle police to you Uncle's house to arrest him. It will be in none of the papers, I assure you."

Harry nodded against Lucius' chest. "Thank you, Professor."

Lucius hugged the crying Harry close, and through their tears, neither of them noticed Dumbledore leaving through the side door.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry again for the long update. Reviews are apprecitated. Also, Im doing a review campaign, and if I get enough reviews, Ill post the results. Its a lame campaign, but the question is, 'What is your Hogwarts House?' BTW, Im a Slytherin. *Grins wickedly.* :) :)**

**Lucie.**


	10. Of Love and Losses

**Authors Note: Thanks to a request from DarkAngel048, I have posted a new oneshot as a father fic for Sev/Harry! Please R&R!****

* * *

**

Lucius stormed into his quarters, dragging a melancholy Harry with him. Harry crosseed his arms, staring at Lucius defiantly and waiting for him to speak.

Lucius exploded. "Harry, why the fuck didnt you tell anyone you were raped? We could have gotten you out of there!"

Harry seemed to shrink into himself. "I- I did. I told Snape. Well, I didnt tell him, he saw into my mind, during Occlumency. I begged with him not to tell anyone, he was all for going to the headmaster right away. Eventually he agreed, but he made me promise to tell someone if it ever happened again." Harry said quickly.

Lucius was seeing red. "I cant believe that! Severus would have told someone, Im sure of it. But, Harry, did it ever happen again?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes." Harry whimpered. "Every night for two weeks when I got back, but I havent been there since then."

"Oh gods." Lucius pulled Harry into his arms, rocking him back and forth. He sat them both down on the couch, whispering comforting words while he cried.

Eventually Harry calmed down enough to say, "Lucius, how can you still want me, after all the disgusting things my horrific uncle did to me?"

This comment broke Lucius' heart, as well as infuriated him. "Harry, I dont care. I love you far to much for it to matter what some idiot has put you through. I love you so much, Harry. I see past your scar and fame, I love you for you, for Harry. Dont you ever say anything like that ever again. I love you." Lucius told him with heartfelt conviction.

Harry grinned at him through his tears of happiness. "I love you, too, Lucius. So much that it make my heart burn and my head spin." Harry assured him.

A voice suddenly spoke from the shadows of Lucius' quarters. "Are we done with all the tears and mushy shit?" Severus Snape walked out of the kitchen.

In a flash, Lucius was up and in front of Snape, his wand pointing at the man's throat. "How could you? How could you know what Harry was being put through every summer and do nothing about it? You are like a brother to me, Severus, but why would you do such a thing?"

Severus stared at him before sneering. "Because, Lucius, Potter practically begged me not to say anything for fear of being any more famous that he already is. He was on his knees begging, and I couldnt say no, he was so obviosly distraught."

Lucius' expression morphed from furious to soft in less than a second as he looked upon Harry. "Oh, Harry, why?" He asked softly.

"Because, Lucius, I cant take this fame. I hate it, so much." Harry said brokenly, tears treaming down his gorgeous face.

Lucius pulled him into his arms again. "Sh, its alright, you never have to go back there again." He whispered, Harry clutching at him for dear life.

"I know, its just... I have nightmares, when Im away from you." Harry admitted. "Gods, I hate that! I feel so fucking needy!"

"Harry, you can always stay with me. You arent needy, you're suffering. So dont worry about it." Lucius told him sternly.

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks, Luc."

"Don't mention it." Lucius told him.

"Well, Lucius, I best be going." Snape said from the background.

Lucius just waved him out. "Goodbye, Severus." He grinned at his best friend.

Lucius and Harry walked into the bedroom. Lucius tackled Harry on the bed, locking his mouth with Harry's. Harry groaned from underneath him, his tounge swirling around in Lucius' sweet mouth. He tasted the delicious blueberry-wine that was so distincively Lucius.

Harry pulled off Lucius' shirt, taking advantage of the bare skin to let his hands roam around Lucius' sexy chest.

"Harry." Lucius said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember those leather trousers you wore to my manor that day we first kissed?" Lucius asked.

"The really sexy ones? Oh, yeah, they're in my trunk." Harry responded, licking a path up Lucius' collarbone.

Lucius pulled away. "Put them on, now."

"What? Oh, okay..." Harry got up and grabbed the trousers from the pile, climbing out of his jeans and pulling on the tight leather. He stood in front of Lucius.

"Damn." Lucius said, staring at him in wide eyed awe.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You're one sexy beast, Harry." Lucius informed him.

"Likewise." Harry smirked in a very Malfoy-ish way.

Lucius tackled him on the bed again. "And off they go again, at least for the time being."

Lucius pulled off the trousers, kissing a path from Harry's lips downward...

The next morning, Harry and Lucius awoke a very awkward position. Lucius' arm was wrapped around Harry, and the latter had his legs tangled in between Lucius'.

"Morning, sunshine." Lucius greeted him, pecking him chastely on the lips.

"Hello." Harry said from his spot on the floor.

"Do we have a lot of planning to do today?" Lucius asked.

"Lots." Harry responded, kissing him gently.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the short chapter, I have school and I dont have much time. Please forgive me! Anyways, the new story I updated was actually a thesis project for my 7th Grade LA class, an alternate ending, though I made it more a oneshot fic AU. Anyways, reviews are apprecitated!**

**Lucie.**


	11. An Unexpected Delay

**Authors Note: So so so so sorry for the super long wait! I was soooo busy, and it usually doesnt take me this long! If you like this chapter, please, please, please review, its gives me some motivation to continue. I promise I WILL finish this story, and nothing will stop me (except maybe my own stubborness). *Sigh* I am not an optimist, thats for sure :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lucie**

Lucius strode into the his quarters, grumbling about meddling old men and deceitful best friends. He look ed up, and went momentairily still as he saw Harry writing at a desk, tears dripping down his face as he scribbled furiously.

"Harry?" He asked tenatively.

Harry glared up at him through tear-splotched eyes. "Lucius, you fucking idiot." He said softly. "When the hell didnt you tell me men could get pregnant in the Wizarding World?"

Lucius gaped at him. "I didnt think it of importance; it is so rare. Harry, what has happened?"

Harry was glaring even more furiously at him now. "What the fuck do you think happened, Lucius?" Harry growled. "Im pregnant."

Lucius stared at him for a long moment. "What- when did you find out, Harry?" He asked faintly.

"Just now." Harry said, much more softly than before.

Lucius was by Harry's side in an instant. "Well, than all this Dark Lord shit will have to wait until this is dealt with." He wrapped his shaking lover in his arms and rocked him gently back and forth, cooing in his ear.

"What do you mean, dealt with?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"Well, if you choose to have the baby, it will wait until then. Otherwise, we will wait about six weeks until you have it aborted." Lucius said firmly, his head whirring.

"I will not have it aborted. I will have this baby and look after it." Harry said with firm conviction.

"That is fine; I will be with you every step of the way." Lucius assured him.

"Thank you, Luc. I really appreciate this." Harry told him, his emerald eyes shining.

"Yes, well, I love you, and this baby is mine as well." Lucius informed him. "I will help you, and if you are in agreement, we could start a family together one day. But we shall worry about that later; now is not the time for you to have to make hasty decisions." Lucius said quickly, his silvery eyes gazing down into Harry's.

"What kind of a half-assed question is that? I would love to start a family with you." Harry said, happiness blazing in the depths of his gorgeous eyes.

"Good. Once you are out of school and the Dark Lord is gone, we will consider it." Lucius said.

Harry smiled, and Lucius felt himself melt just a little bit. "Harry, you have no idea what you do to me." Lucius shook his head, speaking mostly to himself.

Harry heard anyway. "Oh, but I do, Lucius." He grinned evilly.

"Oh?" Lucius asked playfully. "Then I suggest we move this to the bedroom..."

Harry and Lucius woke up about three hours later, tangled together in bed and both very groggy and disoriented.

"What the- where the hell are we?" Harry asked, confusion lacing his sleep-rough voice.

"In the bedroom, Harry." Lucius said patiently.

"Hm? Oh." Harry got up slowly and stretched his long, thin limbs.

"Yes, oh." Lucius said amuseldy. "Maybe we should go see Pomfrey, get you checked out."

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled benignly.

Lucius pulled him out of the bed and threw him some robes, buttoning his closed in the front as Harry did the same. "C'mon, my Harry."

"Im coming, Im coming." Harry muttered groggily.

Lucius and Harry walked slowly through the castle, to the third floor where the hospital wing was located. Lucius instructed Harry to go and lay on a bed while he got Pomfrey.

He returned shortly with the Hogwarts matron.

She tutted. "Harry, dear, what is the matter,"

"Well," Harry started. "We think I might be... pregnant." He said, hiding his face in Lucius' robes.

"Pregnant? Well, it is a simple enough test. Lay here, Harry, and I will check." She smiled reassuringly and bent down over his abdomen, whispering a few spells.

She straightened up. "Well, Mr Potter, you are indeed pregnant. This is so incrediblely rare, but then again, you seem to be the exception to every rule."

He groaned. "I know."

"Well, Mr Potter, there are a few things we need to go over." She said, grinning at her most frequent patient. "Let us begin..."

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter was so short, please please please forgive me. *Hides under table* Sory again for the long upload, I was very busy. Please peview, I crave reviews!**

**Lucie.**


End file.
